L'Harmonie
by Yumi Evans
Summary: Myrina Potter a 14 ans, elle vit sous l'Harmonie, le régime tolérant du nouveau Ministère. Mais si l'Harmonie périclitait? Pis, si tout n'était que mensonges! La manipulation collective à hauts degrès? Et ça existe l'amour! C'est quoi un léviflynn? R&R!
1. La reception

Voilà, c'est ma toute nouvelle histoire. Je l'espère plus réussie que les précédentes…

Je ne voulais pas la diffuser sur le net avant d'avoir finit de l'écrire, mais j'ai finit par manquer de motivation, alors commencer à claquer le premier chapitre me donnera une obligation et je me remettrais à l'écriture (j'ai mon plan très détaillé pour l'histoire et j'ai déjà écrit dix chapitres, soit je pense plus de la moitié au final…). Tous commentaires bienvenus, évidemment! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture:

Résumé: Myrina Potter a quatorze ans, elle a grandit sous l'Harmonie, le système de tolérance gouvernemental.Que se passerait-il si un jour, L'Harmonie périclitait?! Qu'ont à voir là-dedans Avalon Parks, Kain Orygin ou les Hawking? Et qu'est-ce que c'est d'abord un Léviflynn?! Pourquoi essaie-t-on toujours de la manipuler?!

Copyright: Tout est à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunté.

Spoilers: Aucun.

Genre: Aventure/Romance

_**Chapitre premier:**_

_**La réception**_

Il était une fois, quelque part en Grande Bretagne, perdu au beau milieu de la cité Londonienne, dans le monde secret et merveilleux de la Magie, un lieu étrange et fascinant, dressé de voûtes et de piliers, pavé d'or et d'opale, où se bousculaient en ces heures une foule de personnages bien atypique.

Ce lieu se nommait « Le Ministère de la Magie » et personne en ce monde n'eut put rêver plus bel endroit…

Enguirlandé, et resplendissant de milles feux, toute la communauté Sorcière du pays y célébrait le quinzième anniversaire de la disparition d'un terrible mage noir, que l'on nommait jadis; du temps où s'exerçait son courroux: Lord Voldemort. Ce soir pourtant, au milieu des paillettes de la fête, c'était à se demander s'il avait un jour réellement existé…

« Mes chers amis… »

Soudain, Lord Fremlin, le ministre de la Magie prit la parole, du haut de son estrade de chêne, embrassant la foule du regard…

« Il y a maintenant quinze ans, un héro naissait. Marqué dès sa naissance, asservit par la destiné, il a pourtant sut prêter main forte à la cause qui était la nôtre dans l'un des pires moments que nous ayons jamais connut. Je parle d'un homme bon et profondément honnête qui est parvenu à sauver nos vies du péril qui les guettaient; fusse au prix de la sienne. Il a marqué à tout jamais l'histoire de la Magie et de ce pays. C'est également grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui, notre peuple connaît l'Harmonie…

Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit, Monsieur Harry Potter! »

Brusquement, la foule fut prise d'un frisson de frénésie, et la salle trembla sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements.

Un homme alors parut, qui jusque là s'était tenu dans l'ombre de la fête. Sa robe noire touchait le sol. Il avait des traits rassurants sous l'épaisseur de ses cheveux couleur de jais. Ses yeux d'émeraudes scintillaient de bienveillance et de malice sous ses lunettes à monture métallique et de son être semblaient s'échappaient des vagues de puissances chaudes.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix grave et chevrotante:

« Merci… Merci à tous d'être venu ce soir célébrer cet événement. Je n'ait jamais crut que le trépas d'une personne -si mauvaise quelle fut- soit une cause de réjouissance… Malgré cela, ce soir, je suis très ému... Ému, de constater combien les choses ont changées, combien notre monde a sut devenir meilleur, et je souhaite ce soir solennellement, que jamais personne n'ait à revivre d'aussi dures épreuves, que jamais le sang des nôtres ne soient répandus à nouveau.

C'est en cet honneur, que je lève mon verre ce soir…

N'oubliez jamais, ce que la folie d'un homme a fait. N'oubliez pas les victimes.

Mais réjouissez vous, d'être sauf et de pouvoir contempler ce monde merveilleux, immense et brillant! »

Harry Potter leva son verre au ciel.

« A l'Harmonie… »

La foule l'imita, clamant à son tour pour l'harmonie du peuple sorcier.

Harry vida d'une traite son verre de Whisky pur feu, et redescendit de l'estrade sans attendre, laissant l'honneur à Lord Fremlin de poursuivre les célébrations.

Il se dirigea vers sa place à la table du banquet alors que les premières notes de musique de la soirée s'élevait.

Il y avait parmi les convives la jeune fille, dont l'histoire commence ici…

C'était une jeune demoiselle d'allure frêle, aux yeux couleur d'absinthe et à l'épaisse crinière de cheveux roux prie en un chignon enrubanné de gallon vert. Les tâches de son constellaient son visage opalin et volontaire.

A sa droite se tenait sa mère. Ginevra Potter. Lorsque Harry parvint à la table, il embrassa tendrement sa femme, et enlaça la jeune fille.

« Tout était si parfait, Harry! » S'enthousiasma Ginevra, avec un sourire enthousiaste.

« Tu l'avais préparé! » Accusa aussitôt la jeune fille.

Harry Potter s'assit à la droite de sa femme. Il sourit, énigmatique:

« Peut-être bien, Myrina, peut-être bien! Mais ce genre de discours se prépare! »

Il se pencha par-dessus la table, pour voir l'expression réprobatrice de sa fille.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais tu avais dit que tu étais capable d'en créer un sans l'avoir préparer! J'ai donc définitivement gagné! Une parole est une parole! »

Elle sourit fièrement, tendant la main vers son père. Harry tourna un regard peiné vers sa femme.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire! » Se défendit-elle.

« D'accord, tu as gagné! On avait dit un galion, c'est ça? »

« C'est ça » , rayonna la jeune fille.

Harry déposa dans la paume de la main de Myrina la somme promise de leur petit pari.

« Maintenant, mange! » Ordonna Harry Potter.

Et Myrina ne discuta pas, elle se servit à la table du banquet, mangea et but tout son soul.

Lorsque le Ministère organisait une réception, elle se devait d'être somptueuse, et le convives n'en repartaient certainement jamais affamés. La nourriture ici, semblaient avoir un goût de paradis, un goût que Myrina n'avait sut retrouver qu'en un seul et unique endroit sur terre: L'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, où elle étudiait.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, son père invita sa mère a danser, et tous deux disparurent dans la foule. Myrina, joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, les yeux dans le vide. Se retrouvant seule, pour la première fois de la soirée, elle pensait à ses amis et à combien ils lui manquaient. A Poudlard, elle s'était habituée à être entourée d'autres enfants de son âge, hélas n'ayant ni frères ni sœurs, les Grande vacances d'été lui semblaient parfois bien longue, et elle s'ennuyait souvent seule au manoir Potter. Heureusement, qu'elle avait Blurpy! Son père était le chef des Aurors et sa mère travaillait dur à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Elle était la meilleure médicommage du pays et n'avait que peu de temps de repos. La médicomagie était une vocation. Une vocation parfois astreignante, mais ô combien respectable!

Pour passer le temps, elle aidait sa marraine, Hermione Granger, sortilègiste célèbre de son époque, qui tenait une bibliothèque sur le chemin de traverse de Londres. Tout comme elle vouait une grande admiration à ses parents, elle vouait une grande admiration à sa marraine. C'était une femme tellement douée et intelligente. Et tellement seule aussi, parfois…

Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé l'amour… Disons simplement que son mari Ronald Weasley était tout aussi prit par son travail que les parents de Myrina. Il n'était pas aisé d'entretenir l'Harmonie et diriger une branche du ministère aussi jeune et instable que le Comité de Barrage aux Entreprises Totalitaire pour le Maintien de la Paix -ou bureau de la paix magique, pour être moins rigoureux- n'était pas tâche facile. Parfois, lorsque l'Oncle Ron, rentrait trop tard et qu'Hermione était déjà endormie depuis longtemps, l'ayant attendu jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, Myrina devinait qu'elle devait se sentir tout aussi seule qu'elle. Sauf que la solitude de Myrina n'était que l'affaire de trois mois, au plus…

Celle d'Hermione était quelque chose de plus subtil, de plus permanent, de plus dérangeant -et qui ne comprenait pas les Dimanche-…

« Je t'invite à danser? »

Myrina sortit brusquement de ses pensées, tout comme l'on referme un livre en le faisant craquer. Elle releva la tête, et rencontra le regard d'Avalon Parks, un camarade de son école. C'était un cinquième année de sa maison, un grand garçon aux yeux vert noisette sous la broussaille de ses cheveux châtain bouclés. Il avait de grandes mains et un beau sourire aux dents blanches et aux lèvres fines. C'était aussi un féetaud - une fée mâle en quelque sorte-, l'un des trois de Poudlard et le seul garçon, en plus d'un élève exceptionnellement doué…

Étonnée de le rencontrer ici, elle lui sourit et lui tendit sa main.

Il l'entraîna avec lui sur la piste de danse. La chanson avait déjà commencée. Il prit une main de Myrina et la maintint en l'air comme en une pause involontaire, posa son bras tout contre la hanche de la jeune fille, et entama le ballet avec la lenteur merveilleuse que prennent les belles choses à se créer.

Myrina avait quatorze ans, l'âge où beaucoup de jeunes filles commencent à entrevoir les charmes de l'amour, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle recherchait.

Elle se moquait bien d'avoir un petit ami, si un garçon était gentil, elle préférait être son amie, trouvant plus utile de pouvoir se confier à lui, que de pouvoir l'embrasser.

Malgré cela, l'instant revêtit une teinte sacré et fragile dans son esprit, elle se laissa fondre dans la musique avec la sensation que son corps n'existait plus. Son esprit traversa un instant les réalités alors qu'elle tournoyait sur la piste avec volupté. Elle ferma les yeux.

Rien n'eut plus de sens, sa tête lui tournait, mais c'était agréable. Comme la sensation d'être sur un bateau qui balançait doucement, le mal de mer en moins. Elle avait la sensation qu'à cet instant précis, elle pouvait capté l'infini au creux de sa paume. Pourtant, elle n'aimait pas Avalon. Elle ne pensait jamais à lui si ce n'est pour envier ses capacités de sorcier. D'ailleurs, elle n'était amoureuse de personne… Avalon n'était même pas un ami, juste une simple connaissance. Ils ne se parlaient que rarement dans la salle commune, ce n'était pas lui qui créait ce sentiment extatique.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les couples pressés allaient et venaient se positionner pour la chanson suivante. Elle prit conscience alors, d'avoir perdu le fil de l'instant, constatant que la chanson était bel et bien terminée. Elle lâcha la main d'Avalon et tous deux regagnèrent le bord de la piste.

« Ton père a été vraiment fabuleux. » Commenta-t-il.

« Oui, mon père est un héro! » Se rengorgea Myrina avec orgueil.

« On apprend à tous les gamins à vouloir lui ressembler. Tu as sûrement de quoi être fière. » Admit-il.

« Je suis très fière de mes parents, mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Quand je serais grande je veux pouvoir être fière de ce que j'ai accompli, pas seulement d'être la fille de Harry Potter! »

« Voilà une belle résolution… Mais, je vais devoir y aller. Mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter de ma disparition. »

« Évidemment, puisque ce sont des parents… Au fait Avalon… Joyeux Anniversaire! »

« C'est gentil d'y avoir penser. Généralement, les gens l'oublient… »

Il lui sourit et la vérité fondit comme une masse sur Myrina: elle devait bien être la première à lui avoir souhaiter si on exceptait les parents du jeune homme. Tout le monde fêtait la disparition de Lord Voldemort, et on oubliait de souhaiter les Anniversaires. C'était comme d'être né le jour de noël…

« Bien. Bonne soirée Myrina et si l'on ne se revoit pas ce soir, on se reverra le jour de la rentrée… »

Sur ce, il lui planta un léger baiser sur la joue et s'éclipsa.

Myrina retourna donc s'asseoir. Ses parents étaient revenus et parlaient avec agitation à Lord Fremlin's d'un quelconque problème administratif. Quelque chose qui ait vaguement un rapport avec les sorciers de premier cycle de Poudlard. Elle resta un moment à les écouter sans rien y comprendre, puis ses yeux commençant à se fermer de sommeil, elle décida que faire un tour à l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle attrapa son petit sac à main bleu et contourna la piste de danse vers les balcons. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, le regard vers les étoiles. La nuit était belle, la lumière des étoiles nette et précise poinçonnait l'obscurité d'un millier de grain de poussière blanc. L'air froid revigora son corps endormit. Lorsqu'elle restait dehors tard dans la nuit, Myrina trouvait que le monde avait une nouvelle intensité, quelque chose de plus brutal et de plus froid. Quelque chose aussi de plus vivant. Une atmosphère qui échappait à tout contrôle. C'est ce qui en faisait la beauté.

Une silhouette se découpa en contrebas, et un invité regagna la fête quelque part à l'angle de sa vision. Elle soupira de contentement quand une bourrasque de vent lui arracha un petit frisson.

Parfois elle se disait, qu'avoir froid, était en quelque sorte un moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se sentir plus vivante.

Soudain, son sac à main se mit à cahoter sur la rambarde. Myrina sourit alors que les coutures se défaisaient sous ses yeux. Puis le tissus se transforma en une matière presque liquide et miroitante d'un bleu électrique, formant une boule compacte et grumeleuse à peu près grande comme un poing qui voletait, suspendu dans les airs face au visage de Myrina. Des yeux translucides aux prunelles bleus apparurent alors dans la matière. Myrina passa la paume sur le haut de ce crâne bien étrange et la créature émit un sifflement.

« Je sais Blurpy, moi aussi j'aimerais rentrer, il est tard. Mais papa discute avec le ministre… » Expliqua doctement la jeune fille à l'étrange créature.

Blurpy était un Blurp…. Une espèce de créature polymorphe qui lui avait été offert le jour de sa naissance par son père comme compagnon de jeu. Blurpy l'accompagnait partout, il était un fidèle camarade, et à Poudlard il était ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle sortait la nuit dans le parc, il ouvrait la voie et surveiller ses arrières tout à la fois, se scindant en deux pour guetter un quelconque préfet ou professeur susceptibles de la repérer et de la punir pour enfreinte aux règlements et au couvre-feu. De plus, Blurpy pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel objet. Évidemment, il ne parlait pas, au mieux, il sifflait…

Si Myrina avait put lui donner le don de la parole, elle était sure qu'ils auraient put avoir de très longues et intéressantes conversations. Mais le fait était là. Blurpy ne parlait pas. Il mimait les événement lorsqu'il voulait raconter quelque chose. Prenant par exemple la forme d'une Mac Gonagal miniature rouge de colère hilarante lorsque un jour, un élève courant vers la table des professeur avait renversé sur leur vénérable directrice sa carafe de jus de citrouille en trébuchant sur les marches de l'estrade pierreuse.

Blurpy ne parlait pas, mais il pouvait être très drôle. Myrina ne l'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde!

La créature émit un nouveau sifflement et s'envola par-dessus la rambarde.

« Blurpy! Ne t'éloigne pas trop! » Lui cria la jeune fille.

Mais, il était déjà trop tard et le Blurp avait disparu de son champ de vision. Myrina exhala un long soupir, et descendit dans les jardins, par l'escalier de marbre à droite.

Le jardin du ministère était peuplé de plantes vivaces et de rosiers formant de longues allées ou de petits sentiers où il n'était pas difficile de se perdre. Le jardin semblait sinistre une fois toute lumière du jour disparut. Myrina se mit à courir le long de l'allée principale, le vent frais coulant comme de l'eau le long de ses bras nus et de son visage.

« Blurpy! »Appela-t-elle acculée au fond de l'allée.

La créature voleta dans le coin droit de sa vision et elle se précipita à sa suite. Elle courut longtemps ainsi, à travers les allées. Elle finit par arrivée en vue du portail du ministère - l'entrée secondaire- et du terrain de transplanage par lequel elle était arrivée avec ses parents par transplanage d'escorte. Blurpy était passé à travers les barreaux et semblaient attendre qu'elle l'ait rattrapé. Sa folle course atteignait enfin son but quand sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui arrivait elle se heurta à quelque chose de dur. Ses jambes flageolèrent sous le choc et son élan la précipita en arrière. Elle chuta durement au sol.

Ses dents grincèrent horriblement lorsqu'elle contracta la mâchoire sous la douleur et elle se mordit la langue. Blurpy émit un sifflement et revint auprès d'elle, se posant sur sa tête.

Une main tendue apparut alors dans son champs de vision. En relevant la tête, elle constata qu'elle s'était heurtée à une personne. Un homme de haute carrure, dans une robe noire au moins longue jusqu'à ses pieds. Il avait des cheveux poivre et sel clairsemé, des lèvres fines et pincées en un rictus. C'était un vieil homme au teint cireux et aux dents gâtés.

Il la dévisagea un moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre sa main tendue. Il l'aida à se relever, continuant de la fixer d'un air étrange. Puis, ses yeux brillèrent, et il siffla:

« Mademoiselle Potter… » Salua-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

Étonnée, Myrina fouilla dans sa mémoire à toute vitesse. Cet homme la connaissait… Il lui semblait également l'avoir déjà aperçu quelque part, mais où, elle n'en avait plus la moindre idée!

« Excusez moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » Énonça-t-elle poliment, tentant de masquer son trouble.

« Ce n'est rien jeune Demoiselle, je suppose que vous vous êtes plus blessé que moi. »

Myrina n'eut qu'à grimacer vaguement pour prouver à l'homme qu'il avait raison.

« Quel bien étrange petite chose que vous avez là! Elle m'a suivit jusqu'ici… J'allais partir. »

« C'est un Blurp. Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait prit pour cible, je lui avais pourtant dit de se tenir tranquille pour la soirée, mais il ne m'écoute que lorsque ça l'arrange. »

« Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. »

L'homme fixa Blurpy toujours posé sur la tête de sa maîtresse. Myrina baissa les yeux, cherchant à se rappeler où elle avait rencontré cet homme la première fois. Elle releva des yeux dépités de ne pouvoir s'en souvenir, alors que Blurpy quittait sa tête pour se coller à l'arrière de son épaule, comme apeuré.

« Et bien bonne soirée Mademoiselle Potter. »

« Bonne soirée Monsieur… »

L'homme lui tourna le dos, les mains dans les poches de sa longue robe. Myrina le regarda passer le portail avec un pincement au cœur. Elle regrettait de ne pas le reconnaître. Elle avait la sensation brusque qu'entraîne parfois les pertes de mémoire inopiné. C'était comme lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler sa leçon durant un contrôle.

Elle rangea donc sa fierté dans un coin de sa tête pour lui demander qui il était:

« Monsieur! Où s'est-on déjà rencontré?! »

Mais il était trop tard. L'homme trop éloigné, ne l'entendit pas. Elle avait échoué à son contrôle, elle n'avait pas sut trouver la bonne réponse. Blurpy s'agita dans son dos. Puis l'homme au loin disparut dans un « pop » sonore et Myrina reprit la route en sens inverse. Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa table, ses parents enfilaient leurs capes., la cherchant du regard. Ils rentrèrent en poudre de cheminette par les cheminées du Hall du Ministère.


	2. Le Poudlard Express

Je n'ai pas avancé outre mesure sur ce projet, avec la rentrée qui approchait, mais je vais m'y remettre dès l'agitation passée. Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire malgré le résumé pourri!

Ce chapitre est surtout introductif, vous allez enfin savoir ce que signifie "l'Harmonie". Certains ne vont peut-être pas apprécié que je modifie à ce point la base des romans Harry Pooter (et c'est vrai, que je prend beaucoup de libértées, après tout c'est une fanfic!), mais je suis une rêveuse à l'imagination débridée (c'est plus maintenant qu'on va me changer...) et c'est l'idée que je me fais d'un monde reconstruit, un monde meilleur et juste, construit sur une base aplanie, pas sur les cendres d'un monde précédant...

Voilà!

BONNE RENTREE A TOUS ET A TOUTES!!

Copyright: Tout est à J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunté.

Spoilers: Aucun.

Genre: Aventure/Romance

* * *

_**Chapitre second:**_

_**Le Poudlard Express**_

Les nuages ressemblaient à du fromage blanc contre le ciel d'aquarelle en ce beau Dimanche…

Nous étions le premier Septembre, le jour de la rentrée des classes à Poudlard, la plus grande école de Sorcellerie du monde. Mais c'est à Londres, sur un quai de la gare King's Cross que

Myrina, tout comme les centaines d'élèves qui se trouvaient là, faisait ses adieux à ses parents.

Ses valises étaient prêtes, elle les tenait facilement grâce à un sortilège que son père avait jeté pour les rendre plus légères. Blurpy s'y était collé sous forme d'autocollant, elle y avait ranger l'intégralité des livres de cours et des vêtements de rechange. Elle n'enfilerait sa cape noire qu'une fois à l'intérieur de l'école. Elle était fin prête…

« Envoies nous un hibou quand tu seras arrivé, d'accord… » Demanda sa mère, inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y penserais cette année Maman. Et vous verrez, je serais la meilleure! Je vais travailler dur! » Promit Myrina.

Sa mère la prit un instant dans ses bras, et il sembla à Myrina que pour quelques secondes elle revivait sa première rentrée. Qu'elle inhalait pour la première fois les senteurs de la peinture fraîche de la belle locomotive rouge. Qu'elle voyait pour la première fois les enfants se presser vers les train pour embarquer. Elle avait attendu ce retour tout l'été et soudain elle était prise d'un lourd sentiment de culpabilité. Elle se sentait grave et honteuse de partir. Elle voulait rester encore un peu. Réveiller ses parents le Dimanche matin en s'introduisant dans leur chambre comme une voleuse, leur faire un peu peur et jouer les petites filles parfaites lors des soirées.

Elle prit une longue et difficile respiration. Sa mère relâcha son étreinte et alors seulement ce sentiment se calma. Le monde autour d'elle retrouva une précision irréprochable. Une clarté que lui conférait le besoin de partir, de retourner à l'endroit où elle était le plus heureuse.

« Surtout n'enfreins pas le règlement et ne fais pas de bêtises! » S'exclama son père.

Myrina le regarda avec un sourire vague.

« Je serai sage… » Prédit-elle.

Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras et la sensation écrasante revint. Comme si le monde était recouvert d'un film plastique, d'un voile. Elle revenait en enfance avec l'imprécision de ses souvenir. Heureusement le sentiment cessa rapidement.

« Tiens n'oublies pas ça… »

Son père sortit de la poche de sa veste le médaillon que portait toujours Myrina sur elle lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. C'était un petit objet en argent rond simple et polie qui pendait au bout d'une chaîne très fine. Son père l'avait acheté le jour où ils étaient aller acheter ses affaires sur le chemin de traverse pour la première fois. C'était un objet magique, un objet ensorcelé… Si par malheur un jour sa vie était en danger, le pendentif de son père - en tout point similaire au sien- qu'il portait toujours sur lui lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, se mettrait à briller et à siffler comme une petite bouilloire. A la vue de l'objet la mémoire lui revint.

L'homme qu'elle avait vu dans le parc du ministère la semaine précédente était le vendeur de la bijouterie qui les leurs avait vendu.

Elle s'en voulut un moment de ne pas s'être rappelé de lui. Mais après tout, cela faisait quatre ans et elle n'avait pas particulièrement prêter attention au visage de l'homme à l'époque.

Néanmoins elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir finalement put s'en souvenir.

Elle embarqua donc dans le Poudlard Express le cœur léger, son pendentif autour du cou.

Elle se dirigea vers les derniers wagon, saluant ci et là ses camarades. Le tout dernier wagon était de loin le plus petit de tout le train, mais il était en contrepartie couvert de fenêtres. Myrina s'y installa, hissant ses valises par-dessus les filets. Elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres alors que le train démarrait. Quittant ses parents avec de grands signes de la main.

Alors qu'elle s'amusait à faire tourner un Blurpy transformé en bille dans le creux de sa paume, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Je savais que tu serais là! Mais, il n'a pas voulut m'écouter! » Râla une voix mélodieuse que Myrina reconnut bien vite.

Avant même d'avoir comprit ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut étouffer par l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.

Mélusine Tiseran était d'ascendance féerique. C'était une jeune fille belle à nulle autre pareille, élancée et dotée de tous les charmes que puisse offrir mère nature. Elle avait le visage frais, angélique et enfantin de sa mère Titiana, reine des fées ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu évanescent, et de longs cheveux blond cendré.

Elle était vêtu en place de l'uniforme de l'école que prétendait devoir porté leurs parents au même âge, d'une robe de mousseline bleu azur légère, et des sandales blanches telles qu'en portaient les romains.

Néanmoins, sa perfection n'échappait point à quelques distorsions et bizarreries, car rien en ce monde n'existe de parfait…

Son caractère excentrique l'incitait à former des couronnes de papillons aux ailes lumineuses et irisées qu'elle déposait dans ses cheveux et elle se prétendait voyante.

Derrière elle se trouvait le meilleur ami de Myrina. Kain Origyn. Un garçon anormalement beau aux prunelle de chat améthystes et au teint opalin. Il avait des lèvres pleines, des pommettes hautes et une masse de cheveux noir ténèbre fins et lisses. Il y avait dans sa beauté quelque chose de dérangeant. Mais avec le temps, Myrina s'y était faite. C'était un garçon travailleur et intelligent. Il savait s'adapter aux personnes avec qui il discutait et rendait souvent des devoirs trop longs.

Myrina ne le dépassait en cours que de quelques dixièmes, ce qu'elle trouvait fâcheux.

« Salut Blurpy! » S'enthousiasma Mélusine en caressant le haut du crâne du polymorphe.

Kain hissa à son tour ses affaires et celles de Mélusine dans les filets, puis s'assit sur la banquette près de Myrina sans un mot.

Il n'était pas vraiment du genre bavard. Mélusine parlait plutôt pour deux.

« Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances vous deux? » Demanda-t-elle en observant Myrina et son polymorphe.

Mélusine considérait Blurpy comme une personne à part entière.

« Assez. On s'est un peu ennuyé quand même, tu sais… Mes parents travaillaient tout le temps. Et toi? »

« J'étais dans la communauté de ma cousine, en Finlande. Tout est magnifique là-bas, vraiment, je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'il y fait froid! Enfin, j'ai découvert une grotte pleine de pierre des nimbes un jour en me promenant… Alors, j'ai pensé tenter une potion de reconstruction mais je n'ai réussit qu'à faire explosé la tente de ma cousine. Elle m'en a drôlement voulu! Waw! Et personne ne m'a crut lorsque je leur ai expliqué que j'avais suivit à la lettre les instruction de mon livre de Potion. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils ne comprennent rien à l'Anglais… C'était juste super, tu vois… »

Myrina pouffa. Ce genre d'incident arrivaient cent fois par jour avec Mélusine, mais ce n'en restait pas moins un sujet risible.

« Et toi Kain? »

« Je me suis retrouvé au manoir bouclé pendant toutes les vacances. Mes parents n'ont pas supporté que je parte au village voisin sans les prévenir et j'ai été puni. J'ai crut que ces vacances ne finiraient jamais! »

« Pas fâché d'être enfin de retour, c'est ça? »

« Ravi! »Renchérit le garçon.

Par la fenêtre les arbres défilaient, blanchâtre, torturés et maladifs. Malgré cela, ils étaient magnifique, se succédant si vite qu'il était impossible de les distingué les uns des autres. Ils ressemblaient vaguement à des traînées de peinture sur un tableau inachevé. Alors que Mélusine et Kain entamaient une partie de bataille explosive, Myrina succomba à la fatigue d'un telle journée. Elle s'était levé très tôt pour terminer ses bagages et aussitôt qu'elle se fut allongé sur la banquette elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le train était à l'arrêt.

« On allait te réveiller… On est arrivé. » Commenta simplement Kain en lui tendant ses valises.

« Merci… »

Un bâillement lui échappa, alors que Blurpy se collait derechef à sa valise.

« Allons! Dépêchez-vous! » Grogna Mélusine du couloir sautant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Kain attrapa ses valises et suivit les deux jeunes filles dans le couloir. Le quai de gare était réellement désert. Les seules personnes présentes étaient les élèves de Poudlard.

Une grande femme filiforme en kilt écossais et veste de tweed les attendait avec une sorte de géant barbu aux mains grandes comme des couvercles de poubelle et un tout petit sorcier chauve au teint sépia parcheminé et à la barbe blanche. Ils étaient respectivement la directrice de l'école: Miss Mac Gonagal, le gardien des clefs et des lieux de l'école Hagrid et le sous-directeur, le professeur Flitwick…

Ils s'affairaient à réunir les élèves qui sortaient du train en une masse désordonnée.

« Bien… A partir de cette seconde précise, vous êtes sous l'autorité de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je vous prit de vous ranger deux par deux et de me suivre! » Hurla finalement la directrice à bout de patiente.

Personne n'osa discuter et tout le monde se rangea bien vite par deux. Mélusine et Kain étaient devant et Myrina se rangea derrière eux avec Avalon Parks qui venait de sortir du train. Ils ne purent pas échanger un mot, tant le silence était lourd. Personne n'osait parler.

Ils suivirent tous bien sagement la directrice et ses deux acolytes vers la ville. C'était une grande ville aux rues encombrées et parallèles. Une simple ville moldue. Ils passèrent devant tout un tas d'épicerie, de sandwicheries et de magasin de vêtements. Les moldus les regardaient passer avec admirations. Chaque année le rituel ainsi se perpétuait, c'était une curiosité régionale de voir le cortège des élèves de Poudlard passer dans les rues avec autant de calme et de silence. Pour les moldus, Poudlard était un collège/lycée pour enfants surdoués. Une sorte d'institut privé…

Ils passèrent devant une grande Bibliothèque, coupèrent par une rue sur la gauche et toute la file s'immobilisa soudain. Ils étaient arrivés. Hagrid sortit de sa poche une grosse clef au métal un peu rouillé et l'introduisit avec délicatesse dans la serrure.

De l'extérieur, l'école ne payait pas de mine! C'était un bâtiment aux murs noircis, coincés à l'étroit entre deux maisons. Il y avait à droite la grande porte de chêne et à gauche un portail de sortie pour automobile mangé aux mites on ne peut plus moldu. L'enseigne blanche et rouge indiquait

« Institut Poudlard.

Collège et Lycée pour enfants surdoués »

La serrure grinça et la porte s'ouvrit. Les élèves commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans la battisse.

Avant, Poudlard avait son propre château. Un immense assemblage complexe de tours et de créneaux. Mais après la guerre, plus personne n'avait voulut y retourner. De nombreuses batailles s'y étaient déroulés et les professeurs craignaient qu'un accroc irréparable n'ait été fait à la rivière magique qui coulait sous les fondements de château et aidait les élèves dans leur apprentissage des Arts Magiques. Sans compter qu'il regorgeait désormais de souvenirs terribles et traumatisants.

L'école avait donc été déménager ici, en plein cœur d'une ville moldu, afin que les futures générations retiennent les leçons des événements passés.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose que « l'Harmonie » avait changé. Depuis la guerre le Ministère avait sut progresser et se renouveler. Myrina avait grandit dans un univers magique où toute créature était admise et traitée en égal. Ainsi, se pressaient désormais dans les couloirs de l'école des demi géant, des fées, des elfes, des Valkyries guerrières, des loups-garous, des nymphes, des nixes (des génies des eaux), de jeunes amazones, des naïades, et même des vampires…

Cette tolérance avait apporté ce que les sorciers appelaient « l'Harmonie » : un style de vie où chacun était respecté, où toutes les créatures pouvaient vivre justement en Harmonie. Le monde avait découvert de nouveaux moyens afin d'intégrer tout le monde d'une manière équitable et jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait eut aucun accident.

Myrina entra dans le hall de l'école, à gauche, dans une cavité rocheuse, les escaliers -qui n'en faisaient jamais qu'à leurs têtes- menaient aux étages, juste à côté de la porte des cachots, à droite les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes.

Le cœur de Myrina se gonfla de joie en enfilant sa cape noire et son chapeau pointu. Instantanément la vie lui parut merveilleuse sous le plafond magique et les chandelles volantes. Cet endroit était magique! Elle s'installa avec ses amis à sa table, sous les couleurs de sa maison alors que les conversations reprenaient finalement…

Pour cesser presque instantanément lorsque Mac Gonagal commença à faire l'appel. C'est ainsi que débuta et que se termina une nouvelle arrivée, une nouvelle cérémonie de répartition, une nouvelle année.

Leur table salua comme il se devait l'arrivée de nouveaux membres qui bien qu'effrayés comme se devait de l'être tout nouvel élève tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Les nouveaux Serpentard se dirigèrent vers leurs table d'un pas chevrotant sous les hourras de toute la maison.

Puis, Myrina traversa les cachots vers sa salle commune. Dans le dortoir Blurpy attendait en voletant autour des rideaux du baldaquins. Ses valises avaient déjà été transportés. Elle envoya d'abord un mot à ses parents pour les rassurer puis rangea grossièrement ses affaires les plus importantes avec Mélusine.

« Waw! Tu as emmené beaucoup de livres! » Fit remarquer celle-ci.

Myrina jeta un coup d'oeuil à ses livres sur la table de chevet. En effet, il y en avait plus que les trois dernière années.

« Je suppose, oui. C'est que je veux m'améliorer! J'ai promit à ma mère que cette année je serai la meilleure! »

« Tes parents t'ont demandé ça?! » S'étonna la fée.

« Pas du tout… C'est moi qui en ait envie! »

« Tu es loin d'être dernière! »

« Je suis très ambitieuse… » Elle s'effondra sur son lit. « Et puis, je suis aussi loin d'être première! Il me reste encore à battre Arthur des Serdaigle et Pete. Tu sais celui des Gryfondor… Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire mais si je parviens à améliorer mes résultats en potion et que je me concentre un peu plus pour les cours de vol, ça devrait aller! »

« Et ça servira à quoi? »

« A absolument rien… Enfin, je serai fière d'avoir réussit et puis j'en ait envie voilà tout! Histoire de me prouver que j'en suis capable.» Éluda Myrina.

« C'est juste adorable, adorable, adorable de se donner autant de mal! On éteins? Demain une longue journée nous attend. Et puis je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« D'accord, bonne nuit Mélusine. »

« Bonne nuit! »

Ce soir là Myrina eut du mal à s'endormir, elle entendit même les autres filles rentrer après avoir bavardé longtemps dans la Salle Commune. Longtemps aussi après que Blurpy ne vienne se poser contre son oreiller. Puis, elle sombra dans un sommeil abyssal.


End file.
